Ketika Semuanya Harus Berakhir
by niayesungie
Summary: Perasaan buruk Yesung sejak awal ternyata memang bukan tanpa alasan. Dia hanya tidak ingin membenci siapapun, hingga akhirnya dia dan cintanya harus menanggung derita, Yewon/Wonsung


Judul: Ketika Semuanya Harus Berakhir

Karakter: Yesung, Siwon, Heechul, dan anggota SJ lain sebagai kameo

Genre: Drama, Angst

Rating: PG

Rangkuman: Cinta mereka memang harus diakhiri. Toh mereka sudah sadar akan itu sejak awal.

Sore itu hujan rintik. Musim dingin akan segera berlalu, hujan yang lembut mulai menyapa bumi menggantikan kejamnya salju yang membekukan permukaan tanah. Hujan dengan lembut mempersiapkan bumi untuk menyambut indahnya musim semi, saat tunas-tunas tanaman baru akan muncul di sebelah pohon-pohon perdu yang mati beku di musim dingin. Membangunkan kembali ranting-ranting pohon yang gundul ditinggalkan daunnya, menimbulkan gairah bagi rerumputan liar untuk kembali tumbuh menghijau.

Pria manis itu merasa langit sedang sangat pengertian padanya, dengan menemaninya menangis. Bedanya, di luar hujan hanya rintik, sedangkan air mata pemuda bernama panggung Yesung itu mengalir deras dari kedua mata sipitnya yang indah.

Dia mulai lelah hanya terisak, kepalan tangannya pun mulai bergerak tak beraturan, memukuli dada bidang yang tengah melingkupi raganya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Meskipun hangat, pelukan itu jauh dari kata nyaman bagi Yesung. Dia terus meronta, berusaha lepas dari jerat itu.

"Sayang…" panggil seseorang yang memeluk Yesung dengan sedih. "Aku mohon jangan begini…"

"Siwon-ah, lepaskan! Sudah cukup!" bentak Yesung, masih berjuang untuk lepas dari kungkungan rapat kekasihnya.

"Hyung, aku takkan melepaskanmu sampai kau mau mengerti posisiku," Siwon bergumam lirih. Tangan pria muda yang sangat tampan itu terangkat ke atas sedikit, mencoba membelai rambut Yesung.

Dengan hanya satu tangan Siwon di punggungnya, Yesung berhasi melepaskan diri. Didorongnya tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu dengan segenap emosi yang dirasakannya. Siwon tak kuasa menahan tolakan Yesung, dia pun mundur dan memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan terluka.

"Sebaiknya… kita berhenti," Yesung berbisik, namun cukup jelas terdengar oleh sang kekasih. "Aku lelah, aku tidak kuat, Siwon-ah."

"Tidak, aku mohon, jangan…" tanpa dikomando kini air mata pria yang lebih muda dari Yesung itu mengalir menuruni pipinya. "Tak bisakah kau mengerti?"

"Aku lelah membagimu, Siwon-ah," ucap Yesung tersendat. " Dengan aktris lawan mainmu, dengan anggota Super Junior lain di atas panggung… Jika aku melepaskanmu maka kau pun tak akan lagi merasa bersalah padaku setiap waktu. Kau akan bebas."

"Kau tahu semua itu karena tuntutan pekerjaan, Sayang! Aku sudah ribuan kali menjelaskannya padamu!"

"Tapi, ini puncaknya," Yesung menutupi kedua matanya yang bersimbah air mata, namun dengan cepat mendongak untuk menghalangi Siwon mendekati tubuhnya. "Gadis itu… yang akan menjadi istri virtualmu dalam 'We Got Married' versi China adalah tipemu. Lebih baik aku terluka sekarang daripada nanti, ketika harus melepasmu untuk mencintainya…" Yesung membalik badannya dan berjalan ke arah dinding kosong di belakangnya. Dia harus bersandar pada sesuatu. Dia tak yakin kakinya masih akan cukup kuat menopang seluruh berat tubuhnya.

"Aku tak akan berpaling darimu untuk gadis atau lelaki manapun," Siwon menyusul Yesung, mendekati dinding tempat Yesung bersandar. "Memangnya kenapa kalau dia tipeku? Jika hatiku bicara, bahkan pria pendek sepertimu pun bisa membuatku luluh lantak. Aku tak hanya memandang fisik, oke," nada bicara Siwon mulai tinggi, dia mulai emosi.

"Aku tak akan kuat, Siwon… entah apa yang akan kalian lakukan dalam program itu nanti. Aku tak akan bisa menolerirnya," Yesung mengangkat kepalanya, agak terkejut karena tidak meyadari bahwa sang pria tampan sudah berada tepat di sampingnya

"Acara itu mengikuti skrip, Sayang, kau tahu, kan? Seperti ketika Kangin hyung dulu melakukannya," Siwon mencoba, lagi, untuk member penjelasan pada kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak memaksamu memilih antara program itu atau aku. Aku dengan suka rela mundur," Yesung mengangkat kedua tangannya, memberi isyarat menyerah. "Kita selesai…"

"Tidak, kita tidak selesai. Kau masih kekasihku. Aku masih milikmu," Siwon mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kanan Yesung, memaksa pria yang lebih kecil darinya—atau bisa disebut mungil—itu untuk menatap matanya.

Siwon hanya ingin meyakinkan Yesung akan cinta dan kesetiaannya, namun rasa marah atas perkataan Yesung yang jelas meragukannya, juga karena kedua mata basahnya yang menantang dengan dingin, kembali membutakan hati sang pria tampan. Dengan kasar diraihnya tengkuk Yesung, membuat vokalis SJ itu terbelalak ketika ciuman ganas Siwon membungkamnya.

Yesung yang tidak menyangka akan mendapat perlakuan kasar itu kembali meneteskan air mata saat Siwon melumat bibirnya tanpa ampun. Isak tangisnya tak mampu lagi dia tahan, dia tersedu. Ciuman Siwon tidak dibalasnya. Dia hanya pasrah, merelakan dirinya diperlakukan begini karena ini adalah ciuman terakhirnya dari Siwon. Dibiarkannya Siwon bersikap semaunya, karena ini adalah… yang terakhir.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu hanya karena alasan sepele ini," bisik Siwon di bibir Yesung sebelum menggigit bibir bawah pria itu untuk meminta akses masuk ke dalam mulut hangat pria yang lebih tua.

Yesung memalingkan kepalanya ke arah jendela tinggi di sampingnya, menatap hujan. Tak dihiraukannya darah yang mengalir akibat gigitan Siwon pada bibirnya. Kurang dari sedetik kemudian pria yang lebih tinggi mencengkeram dagunya, memaksanya berbalik menatapnya kembali.

"Kau… bukan lagi kekasihku," tantang Yesung, yang kembali dibalas ciuman beringas dari Siwon.

Malam itu hujan justru turun semakin deras. Seluruh anggota keluarga Kim telah memilih untuk beristirahat dalam kamar mereka masing-masing. Namun bukannya beristirahat dan mencoba memejamkan mata di balik selimut tebalnya, Yesung justru duduk terpaku di depan meja komputernya. Sebuah headset terpasang di kedua telinganya, memainkan sebuah lagu yang sudah didengarkannya puluhan kali malam it uterus menerus.

'Don't Leave Me', lagu ciptaan Siwon yang masuk dalam album repackage Mamacita. Lagu itu memiliki kenangan yang begitu berarti untuk sang vokalis SJ, dan air matanya kembali menetes untuk kesekian kalinya.

" _Sayang, bagaimana menurutmu lagu 'Don't Leave Me'?" Siwon membelai lembut rambut Yesung yang merebahkan diri di sisinya dengan dadanya sebagai bantal._

" _Hm? Kupikir itu bagus. Mendalam sekali melodi dan liriknya," Yesung menjawab, hampir memejamkan matanya yang lelah setelah menunaikan kewajibannya seharian di kantor pelayanan masyarakat._

" _Benarkah, kau menyukainya Hyung?" Siwon bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, membuat kepala Yesung yang berada di atas dadanya terangkat._

 _Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya karena perubahan posisi Siwon mengusik kenyamanannya. "Siwon-ah… kenapa kau tiba-tiba bangkit begitu, aku kan kaget."_

 _Siwon yang kini bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. "Ah, maaf, aku hanya terlalu senang, Sayang."_

 _Yesung memandangnya penasaran, mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap sang kekasih. "Kenapa?"_

 _Ysng lebih muda tersenyum pada yang lebih tua. "Kau menyukai lagu ciptaanku. Itu sudah berkah tersendiri buatku," Siwon mengedipkan sebelah matanya._

" _Maksudmu?" Yesung tidak tampak memahami ucapan kekasihnya._

" _Lagu itu, aku yang menulis liriknya," Siwon tersenyum bangga pada dirinya sendiri._

"' _Don't Leave Me'?" Tanya Yesung lagi._

" _Iya! Bukankah kekasihmu ini hebat?"_

 _Sebuah pemahaman menampakkan diri di wajah mungil Yesung. "Wah, hebat, Sayang," dibelainya pipi Siwon dengan lembut. "Kau bisa melakukan segalanya, ya? Sungguh tidak adil…" Yesung tersenyum kecut. "Aku beruntung mendapatkan kekasih sesempurna dirimu, walaupun kau juga laki-laki."_

 _Siwon mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Yesung untuk mengecup bibir merah kekasihnya lembut. "Aku lebih beruntung karena kau mampu membuatku jadi lebih sempurna lagi…" ucapnya setelah menghentikan ciuman mereka._

 _Yesung mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Siwon untuk kembali mencium pria tampan itu._

" _Kau tahu, Sayang? Kau adalah inspirasiku yang terbesar," Siwon menyatukan kedua dahi mereka._

" _Maksudnya?" Yesung mengerutkan keningnya yang menempel pada kening Siwon._

"' _Don't Leave Me' tercipta karena kau adalah alasan aku menulisnya," Siwon menempelkan hidung mancungnya pada hidung Yesung._

 _Yesung terkejut mendengarnya. Spontan dia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Siwon dan terduduk tegak di atas ranjang._

" _Hei…" Siwon membelai tangan Yesung pelan. "Dengarkan aku dulu…"_

" _Aku… bukankah aku tak pernah meninggalkanmu seperti itu?" kata Yesung dengan tatapan terluka._

" _Kau adalah alasan aku menulis lagu itu, saat aku mendadak terbangun tengah malam ketika tertidur di pesawat. Aku bermimpi kau meninggalkanku… Aku begitu merasa sakit hingga air mataku menetes mengenang mimpi itu, Keenie Noona sampai menjadi cemas."_

 _Yesung masih terdiam, tanpa mengatakan apapun._

" _Kemudian aku sadar… itu adalah ketakutan terbesarku selama ini. Kau meninggalkanku karena aku lali menjaga kebahagiaanmu, karena kau tidak kuat lagi bertahan bersamaku yang egois ini…"_

 _Yesung kini menatap mata Siwon dalam, mencari kejujuran dalam mata itu. Dan betapa leganya dia karena menemukannya. "Siwon-ah…"_

" _Jangan pernah meninggalkanku ya, Sayang? Aku bersumpah akan menjaga tawa dan kebahagiaanmu. Tak akan ada lagi Choi Siwon yang hanya memikirkan kepentingannya sendiri dan mengacuhkan Kim Jongwoon, permata cantik di hatinya. Bila kau ada masalah, berjanjilah untuk tidak menyimpannya sendiri, dan bila aku berbuat salah, berjanjilah kau akan mengingatkan aku… tapi jangan pernah kau tinggalkan aku," Siwon berkata tanpa henti, sangat serius._

" _Kau… terlalu banyak bicara, sungguh," Yesung melemparkan dirinya dalam rengkuhan hangat kekasihnya. "Dan ketakutanmu itu… tidak beralasan."_

" _Hahaha," Siwon terkekeh. "Kau tahu? Semua anggota kuminta merahasiakan ini darimu. Aku tidak ingin kau tahu soal lagu ini sebelum aku member tahumu."_

" _Jadi itu alasan aku tidak dipanggil untuk berpartisipasi dalam lagu ini?" Yesung dengan bercanda menyundul dada Siwon dengan kepalanya. "Aku tidak kau ikutsertakan dalam lagu pertama ciptaanmu, aku ngambek!"_

" _Bukan persembahan namanya kalau kau ikut bernyanyi," Siwon mengecup rambut Yesung._

Yesung menghembuskan nafas yang tanpa sadar ditahannya sejak beberapa waktu lalu, ketika kenangan itu mulai menyerbu dalam otaknya.

"Kau bilang kau akan menjaga senyumku, Siwon…"

Dan Yesung kemudian menangis hingga tertidur di atas meja komputer itu.

Bulan demi bulan berlalu. Syuting Siwon untuk program 'Let's Fall in Love' telah usai. Sesuai janji sepihaknya pada Yesung, Siwon menyudahi hubungan virtual dengan Liuwen, seorang supermodel Asia yang paling terkenal, dengan baik. Gadis itu mengerti bahwa Siwon telah memiliki kekasih, walaupun Siwon tidak mengungkap identitas Yesung, yang adalah seorang lelaki sepertinya. Siwon dan Liuwen bahkan tidak lagi saling berkontak.

Kesibukan Siwon yang menggunung menghalanginya untuk rutin bertemu dengan Yesung, yang masih dianggapnya kekasihnya. Bagi Siwon, tidak ada yang berubah. Dia tetap rutin mengirim pesan pada Yesung atau menelepon pria itu tiap ada waktu senggang, seperti layaknya ketika mereka masih berpacaran dulu. Dia masih rutin mengunjungi rumah Yesung di malam hari, atau kafe Yesung Mouse Rabbit saat jadwal siangnya kosong, yang jarang terjadi.

Hanya Yesung yang berbeda. Pesan Siwon baik melalui Kakao, Line, email ataupun SMS tidak pernah dibalasnya, meskipun dia membaca semuanya, selalu dengan hati teriris. Tiap pemuda itu menelepon, hanya pesan suara yang menjawab karena Yesung selalu mengacuhkannya. Kunjungan Siwon ke rumah maupun kafe Yesung tidak pernah membuahkan hasil, karena yang lebih tua akan selalu 'tidak ada di tempat' dengan misterius, seolah bisa menebak kapan saja Siwon akan datang.

Begitu terus hingga musim semi mulai beranjak menuju musim panas. Musim panas yang mengisyaratkan kebahagiaan liburan, keceriaan berpiknik dengan orang-orang tercinta baik di taman maupun di pantai sambil bermain air. Namun bagi sebuah grup idola di Korea Selatan, musim panas berarti kerja keras untuk kembali tampil di hadapan publik dengan lagu dan penampilan baru.

Siwon tidak sabar untuk segera memulai persiapan _comeback_ Super Junior kali ini. Album spesial peringatan sepuluh tahun debut SJ—yang tidak ada bedanya dengan album biasa, hanya nyaris tanpa masa promo—akan segera direkam dan itu artinya kesempatan baginya untuk benar-benar bertemu kekasihnya. Meskipun umumnya rekaman para anggota SJ dilakukan secara terpisah karena menyesuaikan kesibukan tiap anggota, Yesung akan selalu berada di studio untuk memastikan hasil rekaman sesuai dengan standarnya. Vokalis utama itu selalu dengan senang melakukannya, toh dia juga tidak memiliki banyak kegiatan seperti yang lain. Maka Siwon yakin dia akan segera bisa kembali memeluk Yesungnya, yang pasti juga telah merindukannya di balik sikap menghindarnya itu.

Namun harapan sang pria tampan masih harus menunggu untuk terkabul rupanya. Yesung tidak pernah hadir dalam tiap sesi rekamannya yang singkat dan selalu terburu-buru. Ditelannya kekecewaannya bulat-bulat dengan mencurahkan segenap perhatiannya pada pekerjaan yang seperti tak pernah ada habisnya. Dia putuskan untuk dengan sabar menunggu hingga persiapan untuk konser _encore_ SS6 dilakukan. Saat itu, akan nyaris mustahil bagi Yesung untuk menghindarinya.

"Hyung, kita harus bicara," Siwon menarik lengan Yesung yang sedang menyeka keringat di tengkuknya. Diamatinya pria yang terlihat lebih muda dari usianya itu. Dia masih tetap sangat cantik dan menggemaskan di mata Siwon.

Selama latihan mereka hari itu, Yesung terus menempel pada Kangin dan Ryeowook. Bercanda dan tertawa dengan mereka, tanpa mempedulikan Siwon yang terus menatapnya dan terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Setiap kali dia beranjak untuk menghampiri pria yang lebih tua itu, Yesung akan merangkul Kangin dan berjalan menjauh. Sungguh membuat frustrasi bagi si pria tampan.

"Siwon-ah, sungguh, kumohon hentikan semua ini," Yesung berkata lirih. Dia berusaha menarik tangannya dari Siwon, namun tidak berhasil.

Siwon memperhatikan sekeliling. Tidak ada anggota yang memperhatikan mereka. Kangin sedang ke toilet, Ryeowook minum sebanyak yang dia mampu, sedangkan yang lain tidur-tiduran santai di lantai ruang latihan itu sambil tertawa-tawa. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Siwon sama sekali tidak tertarik. Baginya saat ini, Yesung adalah masalah terbesar yang tengah merajai seluruh isi kepalanya, dan dia harus menyelesaikan segalanya.

"Sayang," bisik Siwon, takut yang lain mendengar. "Aku mohon, dengarkan aku…"

"Kau lebih memilih program itu daripada menjaga kebahagiaanku, apa kau lupa pada janjimu sendiri?" Yesung menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi tidak ada apapun yang terjadi antara aku dan Liuwen, Sayang. Sungguh."

Air mata Yesung jatuh setetes dan dengan kuat dia berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, dan Siwon yang tak mau melepaskan pegangannya pun terseret olehnya. Mereka sampai di depan sebuah ruangan musik yang kosong di kantor SM Entertainment itu, dan Yesung membawa Siwon masuk ke dalam. Sudah tentu agar tidak ada yang dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku sudah berhenti berhubungan dengan Liuwen, kumohon percayalah," bujuk Siwon.

"Kau terus menyebut nama itu di depanku, kau tak peduli betapa sakitnya aku mendengarnya," Yesung menangis tergugu.

Siwon langsung menarik Yesung ke dalam pelukannya. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud…"

Yesung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Siwon dengan kasar. "Sudahlah, Siwon. Berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti ini. Kau hanya tambah menyakitiku."

"Tidak, kau kekasihku dan aku berhak memelukmu ketika kau bersedih… Aku berhak memberimu penjelasan, walaupun kau menolaknya," Siwon kembali menarik Yesung.

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan, karena ada hal yang lebih menyakitkan daripada itu," dengan keras kepala Yesung membalas perkataan Siwon, namun dia tidak lagi berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan kekasih tampannya.

"Apa yang lebih menyakitkan daripada kau meragukan kesetiaanku padamu?" Siwon mulai meninggikan suaranya.

Yesung terisak mendengar bentakan Siwon. Kini dia kembali melepaskan diri dan Siwon hanya membiarkannya. "Yang menyakitkan itu kenyataan! Kenyataan, Siwon! Bahwa kalian adalah pasangan yang sempurna, sesuai kodrat, bahwa kalian mendapat dukungan fans, mereka mengatakan kalian cocok dan mendukung hubungan kalian…" ucapan Yesung terhenti sejenak. Pria bertubuh mungil itu seolah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dan… dan bahkan ayahmu mendukung kalian. Apalagi yang lebih sakit dari itu? Kau bahkan tak pernah mengajakku menemui ayahmu!" Yesung jatuh lemas ke lantai, menutupi kedua matanya dengan tangan mungilnya, dan terus menangis.

Siwon mengusap wajahnya dengan putus asa. Jadi inikah yang membuat Yesung menghindarinya meskipun semua telah berakhir? Kata-kata itu bagai tamparan keras bagi Siwon.

"Ayahku?" gumam Siwon, namun terdengar oleh Yesung.

"Aku mengerti. Aku sangat mengerti. Bukankah sudah kukatakan sejak awal? Lebih baik aku terluka sekarang daripada nanti?" Yesung mengerjapkan matanya yang pedih oleh lelehan air mata.

"Yesung-ah…" Siwon sejenak kehilangan kata-kata. Dia bahkan memanggil nama Yesung tanpa embel-embel 'hyung' atau 'sayang' karena akal sehatnya seolah telah diculik oleh pria manis di hadapannya itu.

"Lebih baik aku terluka karena keputusanku sendiri untuk meninggalkanmu daripada aku harus menaruh dendam pada orang lain! Ayahmu, misalnya!"

"Itu, itu hanya…"

"Siwon, Sayang, kita tahu sejak awal ini tak akan berhasil, kan? Kucing-kucingan dengan para anggota, dengan keluarga kita… Tuhan memberi kita jalan keluar paling mudah, di waktu yang paling tepat," ucap Yesung datar. Ditahannya kuat-kuat ekspresi wajahnya untuk tetap menyembunyikan segala kepedihan hatinya, diusapnya air mata yang masih ngotot mengalir dengan kasar.

"Tidak bisakah kita bertahan, dengan sandiwara itu?" Siwon berucap setelah cukup lama termenung.

"Aku… sudah tidak bisa," lirih Yesung yang masih terduduk di lantai.

Siwon mendadak berjongkok di hadapan Yesung. "Kau juga melanggar janjimu, Hyung," Siwon menatap miris Yesung. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap air mata pria yang sangat dicintainya itu. "Kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?"

Yesung tercekat mendengar perkataan Siwon, dan dengan tanggap ditepisnya tangan pria tampan itu. "Maafkan aku, tapi coba kau ingat lagi. Aku tidak pernah berjanji seperti itu padamu."

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Siwon, Yesung bangkit dan berjalan keluar ruangan itu.

Meninggalkan luka dalam yang menganga di hati Siwon.

Yesung benar, Siwon menyadarinya. Dia tak pernah mengucapkan janji itu, janji untuk tidak meninggalkannya.

"Aku… tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, Kekasihku. Kau begitu kejam," ratapnya pilu.

Berbagai acara mengharuskan mereka selalu bertemu kembali, karena mereka memang rekan satu grup. Mereka berdua jarang sekali berinteraksi di depan khalayak maupun di depan rekan-rekan mereka di Super Junior. Namun sejak percakapan itu, Yesung tidak lagi menghindari Siwon ketika mereka berada dalam ruangan yang sama. Pria manis itu memilih untuk bersikap sewajar mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan orang-orang terdekat mereka.

Siwon pun mengerti, sandiwara mereka kini memasuki babak baru. Dari yang semula seolah mereka tidak saling mencintai menjadi seolah mereka tidak pernah saling melukai. Namun tak bisa dihentikannya bentuk-bentuk perhatiannya, yang terjadi begitu saja, pada pria yang lebih tua itu. Siwon masih tertarik pada Yesung seperti ngengat pada nyala api.

"Kau harus banyak minum air putih dan mengurangi soda, untuk kesembuhan pita suaramu, Hyung," Siwon menyodorkan sebotol air putih dengan suhu ruang, dan merebut kaleng soda dingin dari tangan Yesung. "Masa kau sebagai vokalis bisa mengabaikan hal itu? Ckckck, dasar."

"Siwon benar, Hyung, kau ini benar-benar susah diberi tahu," Ryeowook yang kebetulan lewat mencibir.

Yesung hanya menatap Siwon sekilas sebelum membuka botol berisi air dan meneguk banyak-banyak. Yesung tidak menyukai minum air bersuhu ruang karena itu tidak menghilangkan dahaganya. Namun karena Ryeowook masih mengamatinya, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, apalagi untuk protes pada Siwon.

"Kau masih butuh seseorang untuk memperhatikanmu, Sayang. Karena itulah aku di sini," bisik Siwon di telinga Yesung. Wajah pria yang lebih tua sontak memerah mendengarnya.

Yesung memilih mengabaikan perkataan Siwon. "Terima kasih," ucapnya sebelum berlalu.

Yesung masih belum melupakan pesan teks yang dikirimkan Siwon padanya pagi itu, sebelum mereka berangkat bersama menuju stadion untuk melakukan geladi bersih konser encore.

" _Siap menghadapi hari ini, Sayang? Lupakan kesedihanmu, mari tersenyum bersamaku."_

Yesung menggigit bibirnya, merasakan perih dan sesak di hatinya. Bagaimana mungkin Siwon masih bersikap semanis itu padanya ketika mereka telah saling melukai begitu dalam?

Yesung sedang bermain dan bercanda dengan Donghae ketika Siwon mendekati mereka. "Hyung, aku menyiapkan bekal untukmu dari rumah," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah tempat bekal. "Makan makanan katering terus selama latihan kan membosankan."

"Wah, baik sekali kau, Siwon-ah," Donghae menyambut dan memandangi antusias kotak bekal yang diacungkan Siwon pada Yesung. "Kau cuma bawa satu?"

Siwon tersenyum salah tingkah pada Donghae, menampakkan lesung pipinya. "Demi hyung kesayanganku," jawabnya singkat. Sejenak Yesung terpana melihat itu, dan ucapan Siwon selanjutnya menyeretnya kembali ke dunia nyata. "Ayo, Hyung, makan bersamaku," pria itu tanpa basa-basi menggandeng tangan pria yang lebih tua menuju suatu sudut dimana tidak ada orang lain di situ.

Bagai kerbau dicocok hidungnya, Yesung hanya mampu mengikuti mantan kekasihnya tanpa berkata-kata, bahkan tidak diingatnya lagi Donghae yang masih memandangi mereka keheranan.

"Aku senang melihat tubuhmu sedikit lebih berisi belakangan ini, Sayang," Siwon berkata sembari membukakan kotak bekal untuk Yesung. "Kau terlihat semakin cantik juga."

Yesung tidak mampu mengatakan apapun untuk menanggapinya. Dia tidak yakin suaranya tidak akan bergetar, dan dia mulai merasa pelupuk matanya terisi air mata yang mengancam turun. Dia hanya menunduk, menghidari tatapan Siwon yang terlihat begitu perhatian. Sama seperti ketika mereka masih berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Lihat, aku khusus meminta ibuku memasakkan _kimchi jjigae_ untukmu, dan ada sebungkus kacang makadamia gurih juga, sebagai makanan penutup."

Hati Yesung sangat tergetar mendengarnya. _Kimchi jjigae_ dan makadamia adalah kesukaannya. Babi asam manis pun melengkapi hidangan buatan ibu Siwon itu, salah satu makanan kesukaan Siwon. Kombinasi itu… benar-benar _Yesung dan Siwon_.

"Kenapa…" Yesung membuka mulut namun segera disambar oleh Siwon.

"Aku sengaja meminta Eomma untuk memasakkan ini. Aku bilang padanya ini untukmu,  
Siwon menjelaskan. "Eomma sayang padamu, kau tahu. Walaupun dia heran kenapa aku hanya meminta satu porsi ekstra, dia tetap membuatkannya tanpa banyak bertanya. Dia tahu kau adalah hyung kesayanganku."

 _Kimchi jjigae_ itu benar-benar lezat. Tidak kalah dengan buatan ibunya sendiri, Yesung mengakui. Baru kali ini dia memakan masakan ibu Siwon karena dia pun belum pernah secara resmi bertandang ke rumah Siwon untuk menemui keluarganya.

"Terima kasih. Tapi kuharap kau tak akan melakukan hal ini lagi," pinta Yesung pelan. "Jangan terus bohongi ibumu."

"Apanya yang bohong?" Siwon sedikit tersentak mendengar kata-kata Yesung.

Dengan cepat Yesung menyadari kesalahan kata-katanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada. Lupakan. Sampaikan saja terima kasihku padanya."

Mereka melanjutkan acara makan mereka dalam diam.

"Mau kemana? Kenapa tidak dihabiskan?" Siwon menarik tangan Yesung ketika sang vokalis utama bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan makanannya di kursi yang didudukinya.

"Mengambil minum untuk kita," Yesung menyahut cepat tanpa menatap Siwon.

Yang lebih muda segera melepaskan tangannya. "Cepat kembali."

Yesung pun tidak dapat menahan tangisnya ketika berjalan menuju meja tempat minuman untuk anggota SJ diletakkan. Dengan cepat dihapusnya air mata itu sebelum ada yang melihat. "Aku juga masih peduli padanya, kan?" gumamnya lirih ketika dia memutuskan untuk mengambil dua botol air putih dengan suhu ruang, bukannya soda dingin seperti kesukaannya.

"Entah kenapa air putih pun rasanya enak ketika kau yang mengambilkannya untukku," puji Siwon. Terdengar seperti rayuan gombal jika Yesung tidak bisa mendengar kesungguhan dalam suara pria tampan itu.

"Aku selesai, terima kasih," Yesung segera menutup kotak bekal di tangannya agar Siwon tidak bisa melihat apakah dia sudah menghabiskan makanannya atau belum. "Aku akan membawa ini pulang dan mencucinya," putus Yesung. "Besok akan kukembalikan."

" _Aku tahu kau menghindariku, Sayang, tapi besok kita bisa kan melakukan fanservis seperti biasa?"_ pesan Kakao Siwon masuk malam itu ketika Yesung hendak memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat.

"Bahkan jika aku tak mengiyakan pun, kau tetap akan memaksaku melakukan fanservis denganmu," gumam Yesung sambil tersenyum. Dia meletakkan ponselnya tanpa membalas pesan itu, seperti biasa, namun dia bisa tidur dengan tenang ketika mulai mengingat kembali kejadian siang tadi bersama mantan kekasihnya.

Konser encore berlalu dengan Siwon yang selalu melakukan fanservis romantic dengan semua anggota. Yesung berusaha agar tidak merona setiap kali Siwon mencari-cari alasan untuk menyentuh atau menggenggam tangan mungilnya. Dia berusaha untuk tidak terbawa perasaan, walaupun dirasanya genggaman tangan saja jauh dari cukup. Dia merindukan Siwon, lebih dari sekedar sentuhannya saja.

Waktu berlalu, persiapan untuk _comeback_ album special 'Devil' semakin dekat. Sore itu tujuh anggota Super Junior berangkat bersama dari apartemen SJ menuju studio MBC untuk melakukan rekaman Radio Star. Program yang juga dipandu Kyuhyun, anggota termuda SJ itu, merupakan acara dengan rating tinggi di Korea Selatan, dan ini merupakan kemunculan pertama Yesung di acara tersebut. Bisa dibilang semua anggota sudah berkali-kali menjadi bintang tamu, dan mereka paham antusiasme Yesung yang untuk pertama kalinya akan berpartisipasi.

Yesung mulanya merasa sebal karena dirinya ditempatkan di posisi paling ujung oleh kru acara itu. Dia kan ingin juga berada di tengah, mendapatkan sorotan seperti yang lain. Apalagi ini adalah momen kembalinya dia dari absennya selama dua tahun, sejujurnya dia ingin mendapatkan perhatian lebih untuk itu.

Namun ternyata posisi paling ujung tersebut membawa berkah tersendiri baginya. Dia berada sangat jauh dari Siwon, sang mantan kekasih, dan ada tiga orang di antara mereka, yaitu Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae. Mereka tidak bisa saling menatap dengan leluasa, karena harus terlebih dulu melewati ketiga orang tersebut hanya untuk bertemu pandang.

Siwon memang tidak bisa leluasa memandangi Yesung, namun Yesung seringkali dapat melihat Siwon dengan jelas dari layar monitor yang menyiarkan langsung hasil rekaman, yang dihadapi oleh para produser dan penulis skrip acara itu. Monitor akan berfokus pada Siwon saat pria itu berbicara, dan Yesung tidak bisa tidak memandangi sosok Siwon di layar itu ketika melihatnya. Pria yang dicintainya itu sungguh tampan dengan rompi dan kemeja putihnya, Yesung sampai berulang kali terhanyut menatap mantan kekasihnya itu.

Sebelumnya, dalam sesi tanya jawab dengan para penulis via telepon, Yesung mengarang suatu cerita untuk mendukung hal yang akan dilakukannya dalam acara itu. Namun dia melupakan satu hal, ketika dia menceritakan tentang mantan-mantan kekasihnya yang pernah berselingkuh saat berpacaran dengannya. Dia terkejut ketika Kyuhyun mengangkat topik itu. Dengan terpaksa, dan menahan malu, Yesung membuka mulut untuk menceritakan kasus perselingkuhan itu lebih rinci. Dia sungguh lupa telah mengatakan itu, mungkin karena saat itu dia sudah agak mabuk setelah minum sebotol bir. Dia melakukan itu untuk meredam kesedihannya karena terus memikirkan Siwon.

"Kurasa bahkan lebih dari lima orang," Yesung mengungkapkan detail perselingkuhan itu lebih lanjut, mengejutkan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. "Kusangka perilakunya akan membaik seiring berjalannya waktu, namun aku sadar selingkuh bukanlah hal yang bisa kita ubah…"

Yesung bukan merupakan orang yang terbuka pada rekan-rekannya sesama anggota SJ, maka semua orang langsung rebut membahas berita sensasional ini karena mereka pun baru pertama kali mengetahuinya. Nyaris emua orang berbicara dalam waktu bersamaan, namun ada sebuah suara yang membuat Yesung tersentak.

"Apakah itu mungkin secara fisik?" terdengar pertanyaan Siwon.

Yesung langsung menyadari bahwa mungkin Siwon merasa dia sedang menyindir pria itu. Bukankah dia sendiri yang pernah mengatakan pada mantan kekasihnya itu bahwa dia 'lelah membaginya' dengan begitu banyak orang lain?

"Ada tujuh hari dalam seminggu," jawab Yoon Jongshin, salah satu pembawa acara, kalem.

Yesung tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana wajah Siwon mendengar itu, dan hanya berharap semoga mantan kekasihnya itu tidak salah paham dan menyangka Yesung bicara tentang dia. Yesung memang tidak banyak juga menceritakan tentang mantan-mantan kekasihnya terdahulu pada Siwon.

Segera dia berusaha menghilangkan kesalahpahaman Siwon dengan menjelaskan alasan yang telah dikarangnya. Dia menyebutkan sebuah anekdot tentang pertemuannya dengan seseorang yang tidak mengenali dirinya meskipun orang itu berada di dalam kafenya. Cerita itu sangat terdengar masuk akal mengingat kurang populernya dirinya di Korea, namun agak janggal untuk digunakan sebagai alasan atas pemilihan lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya.

Yesung selaku vokalis utama, tentu ingin dikenang karena suara emasnya. RS adalah program yang tepat untuk itu. Plus, dia bisa sekaligus mengungkapkan kegelisahan dan isi hatinya yang terdalam melalui sebuah lagu. Jenius, bukan? Kali ini memang lagu pilihannya bertujuan untuk menyindir Siwon.

Yesung menuju ke panggung, merasa was-was berlebihan karena dia takut akan reaksi Siwon. Perlahan, suara merdunya mulai menyanyikan lagu pilihannya tersebut dengan penuh penghayatan.

 **Lupakan Aku** **oleh** **Gummy.**

Kurasa secara perlahan aku mulai bisa melupakanmu,

Aku bahkan mampu tersenyum dari waktu ke waktu

Sedikit lagi saja waktu berlalu dan kita berjumpa kembali,

Kurasa aku akan merasa bahagia bertemu denganmu

Perasaan ini begitu sentimental,

Aku memandangi fotomu satu persatu

Mungkin kau masih akan terluka olehku,

Karena kau berbeda denganku

Lupakan aku sekarang

Aku merasa bodoh meninggalkanmu

Akan lebih baik jika kau tidak bahagia

Lupakan aku sekarang

Mengapa sekarang segalanya terasa begitu gelap bagiku?

Aku takut kau bahagia bahkan tanpaku

Tetap saja,

Aku masih belum bisa melupakan segalanya

Karena aku masih mengkhawatirkanmu

Kenangan ketika ditinggalkan (kenangan menyakitkan)

Selamanya akan ada di hatiku

Dan mungkin kau akan menangis juga,

Sepertiku…

Semoga saja hanya aku yang akan merasa kesepian

Cintaku masih ada, di suatu tempat dalam hatimu

Untuk terakhir kalinya,

Bisakah kau melakukannya demi aku?

Tolong lupakan aku sekarang

Lupakan aku sekarang, semuanya

Walaupun aku belum bisa melupakanmu

Aku mencoba untuk bahagia

Demi aku (agar aku bisa bahagia)

Tinggalkan aku sekarang, Cintaku

Selagi kita masih saling mencintai

Pergilah, agar ini tidak jadi makin sulit untuk kita

Selama Yesung menyanyikan lagu itu dengan suara merdunya, Siwon tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain memandangi wajah mantan kekasihnya itu. Dia terlihat begitu manis dan menggemaskan ketika menyanyi seperti ini, Siwon selalu mengagumi hal itu.

Namun lirik lagu yang dibawakan Yesung seolah menamparnya.

Apakah lagu ini…ditujukan untuknya? Apa Yesung benar-benar ingin Siwon berhenti dan meninggalkannya, seperti yang telah Yesung lakukan saat itu? Apakah Yesung akan benar-benar mencoba bahagia?

Ditatapnya terus sang mantan kekasih, dan Siwon menyadari bagaimana Yesung dengan sengaja menolak membalas tatapannya. Bahkan hingga dia turun dari panggung, tak sekalipun sang penyanyi menangkap tatapan matanya yang penuh tanya.

Siwon sungguh merasa hancur, dan kalah. Rasanya dia pelum pernah sebegitu terluka selama hidupnya. Namun, dia tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja akan cintanya. Mantan kekasihnya akan mengerti, bahwa tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang mencintainya sebesar rasa cinta Siwon padanya.

Heechul adalah satu-satunya anggota SJ yang mengetahui rahasia kecil Yesung dan Siwon. Siwon memberitahunya karena Heechul sendiri pun seorang homoseksual, yang masih menjalin hubungan rahasia dengan Hangeng sampai sekarang. Namun Heechul tidak terlalu mengerti apa penyebab putusnya sepasang kekasih sesama jenis itu, yang jelas-jelas telah saling mencintai sejak lama. Siwon hanya pernah memberitahunya secara singkat bahwa Yesung telah memutuskan hubungan dengannya, namun hanya itu. Tidak ada keterangan lain yang bisa Heechul korek dari yang lebih muda.

Maka ketika Heechul mendengar sendiri lagu yang Yesung nyanyikan, dan melihat ekspresi terluka Siwon, dia bisa menduga untuk siapa lagu itu ditujukan.

Pria berambut pirang itu pun mulai menyusun rencana untuk kembali menyatukan dua insan yang memiliki cinta paling sejati yang pernah dilihatnya itu. Diajaknya Yesung untuk bertemu di apartemen SJ yang masih ditinggalinya. Dia menjanjikan pertemuan pada pukul enam sore. Sementara itu, dia juga mengundang Siwon untuk minum-minum pukul lima sore. Beruntung dua orang itu tidak mencurigai niatnya sama sekali. Yesung, yang walaupun tidak dekat dengan Heechul, segan menolak ajakan yang lebih tua. Sedangkan Siwon memang dekat dengannya, dan sering minum bersamanya. Sejauh ini semua berjalan lancar.

Siwon datang tepat waktu. Heechul terus mencekokinya dengan bir untuk membuat pria muda itu mabuk, sedangkan dirinya hanya berpura-pura minum sehingga tetap sadar.

"Jadi ini semua gara-gara 'We Got Married' versi China itu?" kata Heechul memastikan. Akhirnya dia berhasil juga memancing informasi dari Siwon.

"Ya! Dia menyalahkanku karena mau mengikuti program itu, Hyung. Padahal sungguh, Appa yang memaksaku mengikutinya, agar aku sembuh dari 'sakit gay'-ku ini… Kalau aku tidak mau, Appa akan merusak hubunganku dengan Yesung hyung, Appa akan melakukan banyak hal agar hyung dikeluarkan dari Super Junior… Aku tak punya pilihan lain, sungguh," Siwon bernafas pendek-pendek, dan akhirnya mulai terisak.

"Wow… mengerikan juga Paman Choi, ya…" Heechul ternganga mendengarnya. "Lalu, mengapa tidak kau katakan itu pada Yesung? Mungkin dia akan mengerti keputusanmu."

"Kau gila, Hyung? Aku tidak mau Yesung hyung membenci ayahku. Aku tidak akan sanggup membiarkan itu terjadi."

Tanpa mereka sadari, atau lebih tepatnya tanpa Siwon ketahui sama sekali, Yesung sebenarnya telah masuk ke dalam apartemen lantai 12 itu. Saat itu sudah hampir pukul enam, dan langkah Yesung terhenti mendengar Siwon ada di dalam kamar Heechul dan meracau.

Yesung pun mendengar semua penjelasan Siwon tentang ayahnya, seperti yang dimaksudkan Heechul sejak awal. Namun Heechul tidak memperkirakan hal itu akan jadi bumerang ketika Yesung mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Yesung membuka pintu kamar Heechul, hampir tanpa sadar. Siwon yang melihatnya langsung melongo, tidak menyangka. Walaupun sudah mabuk, tetap saja wajah Yesung adalah sesuatu yang begitu berharga untuknya, tak akan ia acuhkan begitu saja.

Sementara Heechul, yang masih belum mengetahui alasan sebenarnya mengapa Yesung tidak bisa menerima Siwon kembali, justru tersenyum lega. Dipikirnya, tak percuma dia mendapat julukan 'Mak Comblang Sakti' tanpa alasan. Namun betapa kagetnya dia mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Yesung sesaat setelah pria itu masuk.

"Keputusanku tidak salah, kan, Siwon-ah? Ayahmu memang tidak bisa menerima kita," ucap Yesung dengan air mata mengalir deras di pipi tembamnya. "Memang semuanya harus berakhir… Heechul hyung saksinya, aku benar-benar bukan lagi kekasihmu…"

Dan tanpa sempat Siwon atau Heechul mengeluarkan suara, Yesung telah pergi meninggalkan kamar itu. Sesaat kemudian, pintu dorm membuka dan menutup dengan suara keras.

Heechul memandang Siwon yang seolah baru saja mendengar vonis mati bagi dirinya sendiri. "Maaf Siwon-ah… Aku…"

PRANG!

Siwon membanting botol bir dalam genggamannya ke lantai, kemudian jatuh pingsan.

Semuanya telah berakhir, _thanks to_ Heechul.

 **FIN**

 **A/N:** ini fic-ku yg menang yewon ff event. Endingnya padahal gaje, but YAY!


End file.
